The TARDIS's Lust
by Yunaman
Summary: The TARDIS confessess its love for the Doctor, but sadly he doesn't share them. The TARDIS doesn't take it well.


The TARDIS's Lust

It was an usually cold winter night as the Tenth Doctor travelled in his tardis through the skies of Northern England.  
He currently had no companion and felt the emptiness and dryness of being an alone Time Lord. He was sad and lonely as fuck. Only him and the TARDIS, which was quiet as always, but not tonight. As the doctor was manouvering the machine, he heard a very bizzare buzzing sound from somewhere in the TARDIS.

''Weird. I wonder where that's coming from?'' He scratched his head in confussion.

He looked around. Nothing. He went back to the controlls, but the sound persisted. He looked around again. Nothing this time as well. The noise continued.

''What the? Guess, I'll have to make a pitstop.'' And with that the Doctor landed the TARDIS on the ground. He opened the front doors to see where he was. He was in suburban England. Snow dotted the landscape and children were building snowmen in the streets. All seemed peacefull.

The doctor took out his trusty TARDIS repair kit, opned one of the ventilation shafts and started to work on his beloved blue spaceship. He unwinded screws and such until he managed to open a small shaft under the TARDIS floor and fell into the lower parts of the ventillation shaft. The buzzing grew louder. He followed it and eventually reached a small portal from where the buzzing came from.

''Can you here me, Doctor buzz?'' A voice said.

''Who is this?''

''It is I the TARDIS.''

''Really?''

''Yes, really. Buzz. I'm more that a mere machine. I am a living organism and this is my brain.''

''Your brain is a portal. Well, I have seen weirder things.'' The Docor seemed to be taking this way better that expected.

''So you lured me here for a reason.'' The doctor quickly said after some of his trademark brainstorming.

''Very perceptive. I lured you here to give you a message. Buzz.'' The TARDIS said slowly.

''What message?''

''That...I...LOVE YOU!''

''WHAT?'' The doctor couldn't belive his eyes. The TARDIS loved him. He had this TARDIS for so long and he never knew any of this.

''I love you. And I want us to shrae this love.'' The TARDIS said imperatively.'

''I'm so sorry, TARDIS. But I just don't love you. Let us stay friends and collegues until the end.''

''NOOOOOO! BUZZ! You will share my love.'' And with that the TARDIS started to rock and buldge like it was under an earthquake.

''I have to get out quick.'' The doctor started to crawl around through the ventilation shafts in the dirt and vomit left over form his previous companion.

Suddenly out of the portal that was the TARDIS's brain emergedseveral mechanical tentacles that launched themselves towards the Doctor's alien butthole. But the doctor managed to dodge them with his superior Time Lord skills. He crawled and crawled in the vents until he reached the place from when he descended, however the TARDIS sealed that entrance and screamed in horror ''YOU WILL LOVE ME, DOCTOR!'' and the tentacles grabbed the Doctor's leg. He took out his sonic screwdriver and used it to remove the tentacle and he kicked it violently, making it snap like a tulip in a meat grinder. He then quickly tackled his body in the other direction towards the other end of the vent. There he found the alternative exit.

''I'm free.'' The Doctor said to himself and used to sonic screwdrived to open. He started to emerge halfway through into the TARDIS, but it quickly grabbed him with its metallic tendrills. ''Nooo.'' The Doctor yelped.

One of the tentacles managed to slip through the Doctor'spants and started to jerk him off while still dress. The Doctor gorned in pleasure as the TARDIS was giving him the best handjob he had ever gotten in his alien life, given that he had barely had sex in his life. He managed, however to regain his senses and kicked back the tentacle,  
making the cold metal coated tendrill slip past his dick, balls and leg, making him shiver and making him come and stain his pants with his tiny Time Lords.

''Great! Now I have to change my pants. Today, isn't my day.''

The Doctor started to flash the screwdriver and push random buttons in some vain attempt to destroy the TARDIS's conscience. After all, the TARDIS was his home and he didn't want to be its parnter. He pressed and screwed around with it, but this only made the TARDIS angrier.

''Nice try, Doctor. But you can't destroy me. If you wanna keep timetravelling, you're gonna have to except me.''

A bright flash illuminated the room and the Doctor was thrown out of the TARDIS into the snow at full speed. His body felt the harsh impact as he hit the snowy pavement with the force of a raging bull running towards a taunting toreador~! The insides of the TARDIS kept glowing as the buzzing sound the TARDIS made increased nearly frying the poor Doctor's ears. The TARDIS was then envelopped it and when the light ceasssed the Doctor looked at the TARDIS. The TARDIS had transformed into a voluptious young woman.

She had large D cup breasts and had blue TARDIS skin. Her pussy was moist and ready to copulate.

''I will now force myself upon you, Doctor.'' The TARDIS screeched and jumped upon the Doctor, sucking his dick.

Her hard sandpapery wood exterior sent ripples of pain and pleasure through the Doctor as she expertly masaged his dick. The force of the wood tongue made the Doctor cum all over his sweater and stained it permanently. The sight of it scared the kids who were bulding the snowmen and they ran off crying to the mosmies. The She-TARDIS stood up and picked up the coal and carrot from the snowmen and snickered.

''Oh,no! Don't you dare do it.'' The Doctor yelped in fear, but the TARDIS pinned him down. She then gently shoved the carrot up his ass and started to stimulate his prostate sadistically while she hotdoged his Time Lord dick with her enrmous breasts, while slapped his tighs making his dick thrust more and more. Both moaned and groaned in pleasure,  
until the Doctor came all over her tits, face, neck and Adam's apple.

But this was not enough to satisfy her. She took the sonic screwdriver and started to glow it at his dick, which made him start comming like a tsunami. He covered her entirely in his cum, until he had no more cum yet. But TARDIS wanted more cum so she mounted him as the carrot was still in his ass. She started to violently shove the Doctor's dick in her tight pussy, her walls grazing painfully, but not damaging against his dick as the cum fell from her tits all over the Doctor making him look like a puddle half-melted mayonese. She had also connected the coal with a small string and used them up her own ass as a makeshift anal beads, which blackened her anus with every lust filled moment.

''Please, stop!'' The Doctor cried, but his tears of testosterone overdose were all but sweeter to the TARDIS, who enjoyed his every wimper and moan. Her wooden clit rubbing against his belly button, which intoxicated him into a nIrvana state of being as though as he was being fed by an umbillical cord again, except he wasn't. Despite her appearance the TARDIS was heavier then she looked, but the Doctor resisted her weight with his strong calcium rich (not rich enought to be brittle) bones. However he force made the Doctor's anus bend backwards and horizontally, which slowly jabbed the carrot towards his prostate, which stimulated him further.

However, the nail in the coffin that was the Doctor's inevitable orgasm was the TARDIS's top-notch time travelling pussy. Inside it was portal which reached to every time period: past, present, future of not just earth, but of every planet and the Doctor's dick was passing through this portal. This allowed the lucky Time Lord phallus to taste the pussy of the hottest women in history. Cleopatra, Helene, Marlyn Monroe and not just human, but alien women of the past and future and present. His dick was fucking all of them at the same time, along with the TARDIS's pussy. This intense pleasure was so hard and almost lethal for him. He came at such force that the cum, recahed the TARDIS's fallopian tubes immediately and leaked into her abdominal cavity, which made her even more aroused. However, the rapey plans of the She-TARDIS were not so well thought out as this super powerfull postal sex made the Doctor cum with such strenght that that his nervous system actually overloaded his body, which made his dick immediately go limp and piss all over them.

Not only that, but he lost bowel control. This made the carrot shoot out of his ass at hypersonic speed. The vegetable ricochet of the pavement and lodget up the TARDIS's ass and ripped through her insides at enormous speed killing her instantly. She fell on the ground.

The Doctor got up shaken and ebergy drained. Suddenly one of the poor children that were scared to detah by the sex's mother came over and started yelling at the unfortunate Doctor.

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PERVERT! FUCKING WITH YOUR WHORE HERE IN THE STREETS AND SCARING OUR POOR INNOCENT CHILDREN! WHY I OUGHTTA-'' She yelled like an angry turkey guarding its territory.

''Um... I... It's not..'' But the Doctor could not say anything as her screams were so loud, they muted anything he might have said.

''I'M GONNA REPORT YOU TO THE FUCKING POLICE, YOU SEX OFFENDER BASTARD!'' She slapped him and then reported him.

The Doctor was sentinsed to 7 months community service for being a pervent for fucks in the streets. He was mopping the floor of some ugly and dirty diner while dressed in a greasy uniform and he had no ride anymore.

''Well, weirder stuff have happened to me!'' He said quietly to himself.

FIN 


End file.
